Naruto: Banished to the Dust
by Minnowkit
Summary: Naruto was banished after almost killing Sasuke. This Leads to him becoming a sensei in Suna, Sasuke making Hinata his offical wiafu, Sakura roasting, and much much more. Follow of Naruto becoming a father against is will to three Sand Orphans and all of the above in,"Naruto: Banished to the Dust" Rated T for Treacherous Roasting.


Author's Files Note 1  
I don't own this franchise  
This is an adopted version of the story "Naruto: Banished To the Desert" by Racket 24.  
Continued at the bottom

 **Prologue**

 _Konohagakure no Sato_

Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja of the Leaf, was staggering towards the walls of Konoha hastily, with Sasuke hung over his shoulder. The reason was the mission given to his team to retrieve Sasuke. He was smiling despite the bleeding and was barely hanging on to his consciousness.  
He was smiling because he finished his mission and thus he kept his promise to his crush Sakura, and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word cause that's his nindo – his ninja way.  
As he approached to gate to Konoha he collapsed, the guards Kotetsu and Izumo ran up to them and picked them up and ran to the hospital, despite him being the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, Kotetsu and Izumo didn't hate the boy and would help him with his pranks every once and a while.  
When they arrived at the hospital they put Sasuke on a stretcher and took him to be seen. Much to the Chūnin's displeasure.  
"Hey! We need a doctor over here; the wounds are fatal!" They shouted  
A nurse hurried over to see and stopped when she saw the whisker marks on his cheeks. Then replied, "He's a demon he doesn't get medical treatment." Then proceeded to walk away. Tsunade walked out of one of the surgical theaters and saw Naruto in Kotetsu's arm and rushed over. "By Kami, what happened to him?!" She yelled "We found him outside the gate with the Uchiha over his shoulder and we brought them both here and they took the Uchiha and left him with us Lady Hokage." They said quickly  
"Ok, bring him in the room over here." Tsunade ordered "Shizune! Get over here and help me." She yelled to Shizune who walked over and stopped when the saw him and ran up to him "Naruto…! What happed to him..." She gasped.  
"Shizune now is not the time to ask questions around!" Tsunade yelled and they began to stabilize his condition. They left the Chūnin who just stood there before leaving to return to their post.

 _Council Meeting Room No.7 - The Next Day_

In the Council Chambers the council sat assembled "Lady Hokage, we called this meeting to review the reports given by the squad sent to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. More specifically Uzumaki Naruto." Koharu stated.  
"What about the reports." Tsunade asked getting a bad feeling about the meeting.  
Genin Naruto Uzumaki used an excessive amount of demonic chakra to the point of almost killing Uchiha Sasuke - the person he was sent to retrieve, his teammate and by proxy a Leaf shinobi – all because he wanted to show who was the best among the was." Koharu stated coldly.  
Tsunade's eyes narrowed "I've seen both of them and Naruto's injuries were far worse than the Uchiha." She spat the name. Danzo then replied "That could be because the skill and genius of the Uchiha. He was the rookie of the year and has a fully matured Sharingan because of the battle with Uzumaki."  
Whispers were heard throughout the council.  
"Tsunade, the council has deemed for Uzumaki to a threat that has to be put down."  
Tsunade was about to retort until Danzo Spoke up. "We don't have a way to suppress or reseal the full might of the of the Kyūbi should it break free."  
Koharu then spoke. "It is the decision of the council that Genin Uzumaki Naruto will be banished!"  
Tsunade, had enough, and slammed her hand on the desk breaking it in half. "I am the Hokage! I make the Decisions!"  
Her Statement had no effect on them. "Usually that would be correct but this makes your rule useless." Homura Stated as he pulled out the official seal of the Daimyo.  
Danzo then announced, "Then its settled, Genin Uzumaki Naruto is banished and is to leave in 24 hours or he will be executed."

 _Back at the Hospital  
_  
Naruto's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up on the bed and looked around and saw Sakura. "Hi Sakura-chan what's wrong?" he asked seeing her furious expression. "What's wrong? You said you would bring Sasuke-kun back not kill him!"  
He sat there speechless. Sasuke couldn't be dead, he only used non-fatal blows to him, did she not see his condition when he was brought in?  
"My mother was right you really are a demon!" She said  
Her words hurt worse than all the wounds on this body, one of his friend and his own teammate, his crush broke his heart.  
Sakura then started again, "But don't worry anymore, my mother and the council are going to give you the highest punishment possible. you'll be banished or hopefully killed for hurting my Sasuke-kun, Stupid Demon?!"  
After she left his eyes clouded up with tears at her betrayal. The same conversation happened with Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and finally Jiraiya. Kakashi said he was disappointed that he didn't try and talk it out and that he used the rasengan to fight Sasuke. Even though he wasn't actually there.  
But Naruto's trust in Konoha truly shattered when Jiraiya, went as far as to absolve the Toad Contract and his apprenticeship for the shame he brought to himself by almost killing his comrade, with a technique taught by him by the Toad Sage. Sasuke actually didn't hold any hard feelings for Naruto, but wasn't awake to actually testify and plead his case.

 _Time Skip: Hokage Office One Day Later_

Tsunade sat drinking sake trying to get the courage to tell Naruto of his banishment by the council. The ANBU arrived with Naruto a few minutes later.  
Naruto stood there and asked, "Granny why did you call me so early I still tired from my injuries."  
"Genin Uzumaki Naruto…" She stopped and calmed her breath "By decision of the council you are here by Stripped of your headband and banished from Konohagakure no Sato for an indefinite amount of time."  
"B-But why? What did I do wrong!" He stated more than he asked  
"O-On the grounds of losing control of the Demonic Chakra while fighting and almost killing your teammate and comrade and have been labeled a threat by the Fire Daimyo" She paused "You may not enter Fire Country or any of her allies such as Spring and Wave or you will be sentenced to execution without trial. Please relive your Headband to me."  
"You have 1 day to leave or you will be executed..." she said as he handed her his headband and started to walk away, professional mask breaking.  
"Naruto wait." She said as she pulled out a key, map, a few sealing scrolls, and a box, she laughed dryly "Your parent would want you to have these."  
"You knew them?" he asked shakily, eyes widening in disbelief.  
"Yes, follow the map and seal their stuff in these scrolls and leave with it. It is your inheritance you when you turned 16 but you can't do that here now." She said crying by the end by the end. She came around the desk and kneeled and hugged him "I'll miss you gaki."  
"I'll miss you too granny." Naruto cried into her shoulder a few minutes later he wiped his eyes and said "I guess this is goodbye." And then left to go get his inheritance.  
 _  
The Namikaze Compound_

"So, this is it..." he muttered to himself. Slowly he inserted the key into the door. The door glowed and siphoned a bit of his chakra then opened.  
He walked in, looking around the area with caution and curiosity. After all how could he truly trust anyone anymore. After accessing that nothing was going to kill him. The blonde began to pack stuff in the sealing scrolls Tsunade had given him.  
When he finished, the house was completely empty. He even took a few pieces of furniture that he didn't need. Next he left to go to his apartment.

 _Naruto's Apartment - 2 hours until Midnight  
_  
He walked up the stairs to the old building entered his room. The place was still a mess. Not that it would matter anyway. He was going to leave soon. Naruto walked to his room and grabbed a few old pictures and outfits. As well as a couple of old momentous. The memories all hurt him. Memories of all those people he had bonded with. So he picked up a pen and began to write. He would at least leave them one little message.

 _Konoha Gates - Midnight_

Kotetsu and Izumo were doing there shift at the gate when they saw Naruto and asked, "Hey Naruto, what are you doing this late at night?"  
Naruto responded by handing them his banishment script.  
"We'll miss you Naruto, just be safe and don't forget about us." they replied holding up piece signs. What Izumo said next brightened the poor boy's mood a little more ,"After all it says here it's only in affect for 5 years."  
Those words shook him to the core. He turned to the hokage monument and smiled at Tsunade's face for a moment before turning his attention back to the posing Chūnin.  
"Thanks guys I'll miss you all too and stay safe." Naruto replied walking backwards and turned around and left for greener pastures.

 _Konoha Hospital Room No. 69 - The Next Morning_

Sasuke Uchiha has literally had the sense beaten into him. Oddly, he was quite glad about that fact. During the hours he spent in his own mind he realized what he was doing was actually wrong.  
Slowly he opened his eyes only to see the face of a pink haired Satanic girl next to him. It wasn't the cute edgy goth satanic type of girl either. It was a fan girl.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura squealed making him want to go back to sleep. The Uchiha let out his trademarked grunt and sat up slowly.  
"Is the dobe okay?" He asked slowly, a little scared that his best friend had died while he was sleeping.  
The other smiled,"Oh probably! He got banished for harming you. He deserved it don't ya think? That Naruto was quite a pathetic little demon."  
Sasuke's eyes darkened and he looked down. Shock evident on his face. He had killed him. His best friend, no brother. A pain ripped through his chest. A familiar ache he hadn't felt since that night filled his heart. The small flame of hope leading to the light Naruto had cultivated was extinguished. "Leave." He growled dangerously causing Sakura to shake in slight fear.

The venom in his voice and killer intent mixing to create a monstrous force. Yet somehow the obsessed girl stayed put.

"I said leave! I'm not going to sit here and here you bad mouth the only light in my life! He was my brother. And I've killed him! KILLED HIM!" He didn't care that his character was breaking, he let his emotions out. Tears falling out with his words. "IF THE TWO PUNCHES IN HIS CHEST DIDN'T DO IT! That punishment did. And if I didn't L-l-love him so much...love him like a brother that is, I would have killed you right here and now and left again. Now...leave...please...just go. Don't come back unless you have had a change in heart. Because if I can have one, as fucked Up as I am. You can to." He finished, breathing heavily and letting a few more tears slip out. That little flame Naruto has made reignited with a vengeance. Sakura got up shakily, and ran. Out of the room and out of his site. But to his utter surprise a tearful Hinata walked in.  
She sat where Sakura was before. Sasuke didn't have the energy to say anything to make her go away. The girl looked him in the eye and then said,"Thank You."

Konoha Hospital In Front of Room No. 69 - Moments Before Sasuke's Outburst

Hinata usually was soft spoken and nonviolent, but the second she heard about what had happened to Naruto she broke her little "good girl" style. The lavender haired girl was now out for blood. Specifically Sasuke's. Luckily for said Uchiha the door was already cracked open. So the girl heard every single thing said. It was so heartfelt and passionate she began to cry with him. Her personality shifting back to its regular state. So when the ordeal was over, and Sakura ran out. She went in. In hopes maybe two Naruto lovers, albeit in different ways, could come together and somehow heal.

_

Pairings were decided after a 2am FaceTime Call a day before this was published.  
What follows are the quotes from the other person in that call.  
"Hey you should do SasuHina cause Drama."  
"Hey You should make Naruto marry...uhhh shit."  
"Break Up Shikamaru And Temari And I will have you excited via pandas."  
Okay see you in chapter 5!  
Ummm a Co-Author would be cool if your interested. [I want a little help because I don't want to leave y'all hanging during school season]  
Tell me who Naruto should date that isn't Sakura cause I got plans for her. Evil Plans.  
OKAY for real. Yeet I'm out!

—

 _Naruto's Apartment - 2 hours until Midnight_

 ** _Dear Sakura,_**

 ** _Today I realized you were a bitch. A useless bitch. Don't every talk to me or my future sons again. Hoe._**

 ** _Dear Kiba and Akamaru,_**

 ** _Kiba, live well my friend. Even though Akamaru will get all the bitches. Except Sakura. You wouldn't want him to be arrested for bestiality._**

 ** _Dear Kakashi,_**

 ** _Fuck You. But I also love you as a brother. I hope we can make it up to each other sometime, Inu-Nii._**

 ** _Dear Hinata,_**

 ** _I know you love me as a lover. But I love you as a sister. Know that Sasuke's Duck-ass loves you so make sure to nide this from Neji._**

 ** _Dear Neji,_**

 ** _Don't kill my brother Sasuke. Love yourself and others. I also was the one that dyed your hair magenta. But at least you rocked it._**

Naruto would then keep writing other letters for others that will be revealed at another date.


End file.
